The Demon Child And The White Beasts
by cuddles1234XD
Summary: A gift was placed on one of the guys when they were but a child. Now when he is older, the gift finally awakens. while trying to understand what he is, and how to control his new poweres, he is also faced with a new enemy. And posibly the fate of the wrld
1. Chapter 1

"No, Joshua please. Don't give him this," She begged, pushing herself further into the corner of the room. Her name was Salina. She lived in a small town on the northeast coast of Antarctica. It was the winter season, the coldest day of the year. But their house gave them warmth. It was built in an ice mountain with the rest of the town homes. Safe from most outside dangers. In her hands was a small child. His last baby fluff had just fallen out the day before. He was young, innocent, a mere child. Too young for what his father wanted. Too young for the gift. A curse to most, but a gift to his father's kind.

"Salina, it will only live in him. When he is old enough, when he is responsible enough, then it will awaken. Until then it will only sleep," Joshua pleaded. He had to give his son the gift before he died. That day was quickly approaching. He felt it in his blood that his power was slowly growing weaker. This may be his last year, he had to give the gift now, on the coldest day, before it was too late. His son had to receive the gift or it would disappear, and his son would become mentally ill. He tried to explain it to Salina, but she didn't believe him. He wanted to give his son the gift not only for his son, but for his beasts. If the gift wasn't transferred soon, they would all die. They were white beasts, the only kind ones. Black beasts were evil, red torturous, and the blue were mysterious. White were the only beasts that could be trusted. "They will die, Salina. Please."

"He will grow up and then this will awaken inside of him and he will be hunted, just like you were. I don't want him to run all his life," Salina replied.

"Salina. I will teach him. Everything about the beasts, and the hunters, and the half-bloods, and me. He will know. When the time comes he will know. I will have him memorize everything, recite it back to me so many times it becomes burned into him memory. If it is a memory of hate, so be it. But at least he will remember," Joshua explained.

"Ten, Joshua. Ten have already died. And twenty three for your father. I have seen how much it hurts you," She stepped towards him. "I have seen how much it pains you. Joshua, how will I know that the pain won't drive him mad? How? This gift is not a gift. It is a curse."

"Nxo te oei xuko ij?" Hoenkei asked, hurt. (Why do you hate us) His voice was rough and worn. He had been alive for over three centuries, he was Joshua's Great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather's first beast. He was standing in the far end of the room, opposite of Salina and Joshua.

"I don't hate you Hoenkei. I just fear for my son," She explained calmly.

"A nacc fhekosk xam. Nakx mo cavo, av dootot," Hoenkei replied confidently. (I will protect him. With my life, if needed)

Salina smiled at the beast. Hoenkei was the biggest of them all. He was grey with long, thin arms, thick legs, that were always bent, and a strong, demon-like torso. He had long sharp fingers and big feet, with sharp, pointed toes. His shin was also pointed and formed a fat 'V' shape with his cheek bones. His mouth and nose came slight out from his face like a lions. He has two rows of razor sharp teeth that fit perfectly into each other forming a wall of white inside his mouth. From his cheekbones his head went straight up until it was above his eyes where it ended with spikes. Hoenkei had thorns that ran down his back (getting larger towards the center of his spine) and tail. Though his arms were thin for a beast (Strong for a mortal) they housed extreme power. As did his legs and tail. His tail was one fourth of his entire body. It was thick and powerful, able to break a truck in two. Hoenkei was a gentle beast, as all white beasts are. He preferred to hide, not call the hunters attention. He did not want to be noticed by the hunters. He had killed a few of them in the past (That is why the pigment of his skin had turned grey), and did not want to kill again. Below the spikes atop his head were two caring, gentle eyes. Eyes that should not belong to a beast. Hoenkei deserved those eyes. He was gentle and caring, protective and sweet. Hoenkei was capable of such feeling, such emotion, such understanding that he seemed almost mortal. The only thing that separated him from the mortals was his appearance, and his obedience. If you were blind, you would not know the difference. That was what Salina was intrigued by. Joshua's beats were all that way, understanding, emotional. They were not capable of the emotion and understanding that Hoenkei was, but it was still there. "Hoenkei," Salina whispered. She still did not want to allow her son to receive the gift.

"Kxadb Salina, oeih jed ajd'k hosoaladw zijk u wavk, rik aj hosoaladw fhekoskehj kee. No ned'k cok xam tao," Hoenkei said gently. "No ned'k cok xam tao." (Think Salina, your son isn't receiving just a gift, but is receiving protectors too. We won't let him die. We won't let him die)

"Promise me Hoenkei. Will you? Promise me he won't die because of this gift. Please," Salina asked, giving in. Hoenkei did not deserve to die. Neither did the others.

Hoenkei placed a hand over his heart. "A, Hoenkei, xohe ro fhemajo ke fhekosk oeih jed vhem toukx veh uj cedw uj a valo udt roukxo." (I, Hoenkei, here by promise to protect your son from death for as long as I live and breathe)

"No need to be so formal Hoenkei," Salina smiled. She held her son out to Joshua cautiously. She was still wary about Joshua giving her son this gift. She did not know if it would hurt him, or change him in any way, shape, or form. She was nervous, but she could not let the beasts die. Not Hoenkei at least. Hoenkei had been through it all. Hoenkei was like a brother to her. Hoenkei had helped her understand that not all beasts are evil. He had been there when she needed to talk to someone. He deserved to live. And he promised to protect her son. If there was anyone in the world that could protect her son, it would be Hoenkei.

Joshua gave Salina a reassuring smile and placed his flipper on his sons chest.

Salina watched as Joshua closed his eyes and recited a language she did not understand. She looked over at Hoenkei. Form the look of confusion that griped his face, Salina could tell that he didn't understand the language either.

After a few minutes of this, the space between Joshua's flipper, and her son's chest began to glow red. After a few minutes more, her sons chest began to emit a soft red glow. Then his entire body gave off the soft red glow. After many minutes passed of this, Joshua opened his eyes. He formed a fist on his sons chest and pulled his flipper away.

Cupping his hands, a red glowing, ball-shaped, energy substance appeared in his hands. He turned to Hoenkei.

Hoenkei took a deep breath and walked up to his master, his friend. He stood in front of Joshua and pushed his chest forward.

"I know how much this hurts Hoenkei. If I knew of another way-" Joshua started.

"A bden," Hoenkei interrupted calmly, "A bden." (I know. I know)

"Go to the frozen river valley, no one will hear you there," Joshua instructed.

Hoenkei nodded.

"I am truly sorry that I have to do this to you. But you are the strongest. I am afraid you are the only one who can take it," Joshua sighed. He pushed the red energy into Hoenkei's chest and backed away.

Hoenkei's face tightened.

"Go, Hoenkei. Come back immediately after it stops," Joshua ordered.

Hoenkei jumped, disappearing before he hit the ceiling.

"Now we wait," Joshua said turning back to Salina. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Rest, darling. I will wait for Hoenkei. You take our son and rest," he said softly.

Without a word, Salina turned and left.

Hoenkei returned a few hours later, dawn was breaking. The sun was just a small orange bump along the dark horizon. The sky was a beautiful mix of purple, pink and orange.

For the next four and a half years they taught their son everything there was to know about the beasts and hunters and half-bloods. Until the town was raided and he was taken from them. He had passed his final test. He knew it all, and would know it all for as long as he lived.

Hoenkei followed the boy through the boy's childhood and into his adulthood. Finally the day came.

~~~~~~~~~ Twenty-five years later, two days before the awakening of the gift~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Kowalski you can do better than that!" Skipper barked. Kowalski was failing to use his senses. He had started to think too much again. Over thinking in times of crisis was a danger to all.

"I'm trying Skipper!" Kowalski shouted back frustrated. He had been trying to use his senses for hours now. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, and it was frustrating him. The fact that Skipper kept yelling at him didn't help much, nor did the continuous whacks from the bamboo swards. Skipper had been whacking him with the same, hard, unforgiving stick, for hours.

Skipper stopped. "Take the blindfold off," He ordered, disappointed.

Kowalski took off the blindfold, happy to be able to see again. Until his eyes met Skippers. Fierce, strong, and disappointed. Most of all discouraging. As a student-to-teacher thing, that was a very discouraging look. It basically meant he failed. But Kowalski saw that coming from the start. Kowalski looked down, disappointed in himself. Why couldn't he use is senses? Why couldn't he be more like Rico, able to shut off his brain?

Skipper sighed. "Come on Kowalski, you've done this before. We've been through this already. Thinking in times of crisis-"

"Puts everyone in danger. I know, I know. I just don't know how to do it," Kowalski replied.

"Instinct, Kowalski. Turn off the old think melon and listen to your instinct," Skipper explained. He turned away from Kowalski and walked to the ladder. "We will pick up on this later." He jumped up out of the hatch, leaving Kowalski alone in the HQ.

Kowalski paced, trying to figure out how to listen to his instinct. He thought, and thought, and thought, for a while. But then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Kowalski!" Private shouted startled.

Kowalski ran to the ladder and jumped out. No one was in the habitat. Where did they all go?

"Kowalski!" Private screamed again, this time more frantic.

It came from the front of the zoo. Kowalski took off towards the zoovineer shop. When he got there he saw Private, but no one else. Private was staring forward, towards the main gate of the zoo, with a look of terror on his face. He ran over to Private. "Private, what happened?" He asked concerned. Private didn't look to be hurt at all.

Private pointed forward traumatized.

Kowalski looked towards where Private was pointed. He saw Skipper and Rico, and what looked like a black cloud. After staring at the cloud for a few minutes, Kowalski made out a figure. It was about Joey's height with long, strong arms and claw-like hands. Its legs were big, built, and ended in big feet with razor sharp claws. It had a very strong, dangerous-looking torso and a demonic head. Rico was backing away from it terrified as well. Skipper was holding his ground, like he always does.

Skipper glared up at the dark figure. He wasn't afraid of it. The bigger they are the harder they fall.

"Let me introduce myself," it said with a dark, sly voice. "I am Mordas. The demon of demons, the lord of beasts! The day quickly approaches, boy, when the gift awakens. When it does, I will be waiting. I will put an end to your little sneaky bloodline. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It laughed.

The black cloud surrounded the figure and grew. As it grew a strong wind streamed out of it, pushing Skipper back and making Rico run away in fear. When the dust settled, Skipper walked around the spot where 'Maldos' once stood. There was no sign that the figure was ever there.

"How can something just vanish?" He asked himself confused.

"What was he talking about?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper turned around. Kowalski, Rico and Private were standing right behind him with looks of terror written on their faces.

Skipper shrugged. "He must have the wrong person. I wouldn't worry. If he is looking for an awakened gift then he won't find it here. He shouldn't come back," He said calmly. He didn't know if he believed that. But they looked terrified. They needed something to help calm their nerves. So he gave them something that did just that.

They nodded and walked back to the habitat.

"Oei te dek bden xen nhedw oei uho, Skipper," Hoenkei whispered to himself. He was hiding in the shadows, watching. "Oei to bden xen nhedw oei uho." (You do not know how wrong you are, Skipper. You do not know how wrong you are)

_**Sry i had to shange the name of the evil dude. i don't want to used the name over again. it's already in use in another story. THe two charecters were too much alike. **_


	2. background

_**~two days later~**_

The guys were having a relaxing day at the HQ. Outside a severe thunderstorm was booming and lighting up the city with lightning. The zoo had closed because everyone was going home. The workers gave the animals their afternoon meal and left for home, too.

Kowalski was in his lab fixing up his shrink ray, Private was watching TV, and Rico was painting. Skipper was sitting at the table sipping on his coffee. Everything was calm and everyone was relaxing.

Skippers head burst into pain. It was worse than any migraine he had ever had before. He grabbed his head and let out a low almost inaudible moan. He put his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples. Where did it come from? He didn't know. He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary today, or yesterday. The pain was getting worse. After only a few seconds the pain in his skull doubled. His breathing became labored and he didn't know why. A few more seconds later his chest began to hurt. After only a few moments it felt like it was on fire. Where was all this pain coming from?

No one had noticed. Rico was still painting, Private was still watching TV, and Kowalski was still working in his lab.

Skippers stomach erupted into pain a few seconds after that. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. A few seconds later the rest of his body began to pain him. Soon everything was hurting worse than he'd felt in a while. It forced him to the floor. He curled up trying to figure out why he was in so much pain.

Rico heard the thud and looked over his canvas. "Ah!" he screamed when he saw Skipper on the floor. He ran over to Skipper.

Attracted by Rico's scream Privet turned around and Kowalski put down his tools and stood up straight wondering what that was.

Private rushed over to Rico and Skipper. "What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Gablad hadget oo badow!" Rico replied just as frantic.

"What do you mean he just fell onto the ground?" Private asked confused. Something had to have happened. "K-Kowalski!" he shouted. Kowalski should know what to do.

Kowalski popped his head out of the lab, "What is it?" he asked calmly.

"It's Skippah," Private replied nervously. "Something's wrong with him."

Kowalski walked over. "You're right something is wrong with him," He said looking at Skipper curled on the floor. "But what?"

A few seconds later his answer came.

Skipper screamed, arced and then and immense light shot out from his body. The light forced Kowalski, Rico, and Private to shield eyes.

The pain became so immense Skipper thought it might kill him. A few moments later it disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw that he was standing. Not only was he on his feet but he was taller. Much taller. He was two times bigger than Kowalski. Three maybe.

Kowalski Rico and Private looked up at the creature before them. It was like the figure they saw two days ago. Only this one was light gray and not as dangerous looking. He had a built torso with strong legs and arms. He wasn't 'pumped' he looked like a weaker demon actually. The creature they saw two days ago looked a lot stronger than this one. Maybe that one was a demon too. The demon before them had cat-like ears on the top of his head along with curves spikes that looked to go to the middle of his back before getting smaller and disappearing. His hands each had four long fingers that ended in very sharp nails. He had two big feet with toes that ended in sharp spikes like the fingers. He also had a tail that had three hook-like spikes at the end. The rest of it was covered in armor-like scales. He had a pointed chin that formed a 'V' with his cheekbones and a large cat-like mouth that was attacked to his nose like… well a cat. His eyes were sapphire blue and they looked confused.

Kowalski decided to take a chance. Skipper disappeared and this… thing showed up. Maybe Skipper didn't disappear. "Skipper?" He asked carefully.

"Kowalski?" Skipper replied. His voice was deeper and more…demonic sounding. He looked down at himself. He wasn't a penguin anymore. He was grey and bigger and he had claws and no beak. He screamed and an instant latter shrunk back into a penguin. He stumbled backward fearfully and tripped over the chair. He continued to crawl backwards until he hit the wall. His breathing became uneven. He didn't understand. What just happened?

Kowalski, Rico, and Private didn't know what to do. They were just as shocked and confused as Skipper was.

Hoenkei stepped out of the shadows. He had transformed himself into a penguin. "So it's begun," he said.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private whipped their head to the direction of the voice.

"Who are you?" Skipper asked still shaken by what happened.

"I am Hoenkei. You have much to remember and not a lot of time to do so in," Hoenkei replied. As a penguin he had the voice of a polite yet fun loving older man. "Now-"

"Wait," Skipper said getting up. "What are you talking about? You know what happened?" Skipper asked confused.

"Yes. The gift has awoken and we need to get to the shelter before-" Hoenkei started.

"What- what do you mean shelter?" Skipper asked confused.

"Will you stop interrupting me and listen!" Hoenkei shouted annoyed. "You need to get to the shelter before they find you. I will explain everything there," He explained.

"Where is this Shelter?" Skipper asked.

"On the outskirts of town. I can get you there in a few seconds if you will let me. I can take you all if it pleases you," Hoenkei responded.

Skipper though for a minute. "Then take us there," He said.

Hoenkei transformed back into a beast and scooped them all up. He transported them to the shelter before they knew what was happening. Once there he let them go and transformed back into a penguin.

"What the duce?" Skipper shouted. "What the heck are you?" he demanded.

Hoenkei took a deep breath. "I am your beast. One of seventeen actually," he replied calmly.

Skipper look at Hoenkei confused. They were in a big, grey, stone room. There were some benches and chairs here and there, and a bed at the end of the room. There was also what looked to be a war table in the middle of the room.

"Let me explain and please hold all questions till the end," Hoenkei started.

Skipper nodded. He wanted to know what Hoenkei was. More than that, what HE was.

"Well, to start off you are a half-blood. It sounds like something you'd find in a movie I know. But that is what you are. Your mother was a real penguin. Your father was a demon. You know how some people believe in gods and demi-gods? Well you are a demi-demon. Half demon half mortal. Now, every demon has beasts. Your great great great great great great grandfather created me. He was one of the first Demons. Demons are spirits who have escaped from the fire pits of the underworld. After my creators generation the hole that the Demons escaped through was sealed by the good spirits who walk the sky. They have been guarding the gates of hell ever since. Now there are four types of demons. The first is black. Black demons have black beasts. They are the most dangerous of all. They will kill anything just for the fun of it. They can reverse life. Make life death. There is one, the most dangerous of all. Unfortunately he is your family's worst enemy. My creator escaped hell to start a new life. He learned his lesson and wanted to start again. He met another demon who wanted the same. Together they created me. Because they were so kind to me and everyone around them the blackness slowly leaked into grey and then white. They had a son, who was also a demon and also white. They taught him the right way to live to be kind and considerate and all. He was the nicest child on earth. There had been another pair who had leaked to the color white and had children. They had three white demons. One met my creator's son and had a child and so on and so forth until your father came. Your father was a good man. But he was also very clever. There were no more white demons. So he disguised himself as a penguin and met your mother. After a long while he exposed himself. Your mother was very scared until he was able to explain everything. Slowly he exposed me to her and she was able to except us and him.

"Then you came. After a year she let your father near you and then us beasts. Then he gave you the gift. You were fully a demi-demon.

"Back to the black demon. My creator was trying to get a black demon to change. It did not work. The black demon began to hunt down my creator. Generation after generation you ancestors were hunted by this demons ancestors. Your father was chased by Gadtordon. You are going to be chased by a Mordas. He has thirty-seven beasts. You have seventeen. After my creators created me they taught their son how to make beasts. I was not allowed to know. At the peak of it there were forty-five of us. Your grandfather, excuse me, great grandfather. He started to lose them. Mordas' ancestors became stronger and killed off many of us. It was always sad to watch a brother or sister go. Your father created a beast for you. It was the last beast ever made by your blood line. He named it Katilona. She is still very young and adventurous but has learned to stay hidden. Before we go into that I have to explain some other things. First the other three colors of demons. There is blue mysterious. You never know what they will do. They can be very nice and very mean. They can be temptresses or very," Hoenkei swallowed uncomfortably, "seductive. They trick many many soles and cannot be trusted. They tend to be Black demons right hand men. Their beasts are also blue and the same as their masters. Red are torturous. They torture people to the breaking point or death. Must I say more? They tend to be Black Demons Henchmen. Then comes us. White demons. We are kind. We are the nice ones. We help the innocent and troubled. We transform into different mortal species not to tempt or trick or torture but to help. We are the only ones who can be trusted by the mortals. As you can see you and I are grey. This is because we are not completely innocent. We have harmed others and killed, although I think that is just me. We have hurt others very badly which has earned us our color. But we are not black or dark grey because we did so to protect those which we care about. You have hurt more than anyone cares to count. But if you can recall, you have only done so to protect someone else or for good intentions. Now, most of your beasts are white. The only grey ones are the oldest ones. While the gift slept within you we were left to protect your beasts. There, Kendik, Mishi, and I. Mishi is my creators' son's first beast. He created her. Kendik was made by my creators' granddaughters. The next generation down created most of the others." Hoenkei paused.

"There's more isn't there?" Skipper asked assumingly. He could tell by Hoenkei's face. The beast looked tired, but he looked like he didn't want to go on. "I'm not going to like it am I?"

"No, you are not," Hoenkei replied. "First not only are you being hunted by the most evil black demon on the planet, but you are being hunted by the hunters. Hunters have come up with weapons that can kill us. Normal weapons do not work. We can regenerate ourselves if we are harmed by normal weapons. But the hunters have come up with weapons that can easily cut our life short. There is only one way to save a beast who has been hit by a hunter's weapon." Hoenkei paused again. "You. You must open the wound farther and suck out the venom. The hunters have attached a poison to their weapons. The poison only affects demons and beasts. You will be relieved to know that I am finally strong enough to save you if you are hit. It used to be if a demon was hit then he was doomed to die. And when a demon dies, so do his beasts. But now I can save you. I won't need to as long as you stay hidden. I know what you are thinking Skipper. The hunters don't understand the white demons are good demons. They hunt us anyway. They have a league. Let me explain. Some of the sky walkers were sent down to the earth to kill off the demons. When the demons discovered this they went into hiding. They carried on with their ways in secret. The disasters continued but the hunters couldn't find the demons. Like the demons the hunters had children and the hunter genes went on and on for generations. There are still many alive today. But we do not know where they are or how many are left. We do know that over the years they have been killed off like they have killed off the beasts and demons. That is why I am grey. I have killed many of them to keep the others safe. To keep you safe. Through being hunted and," Hoenkei cleared his throat, "killing them, I have… found out that they have half-bloods as well. Demi-hunters. It make's being a demon or beast very much more dangerous."

Skipper thought for a moment while everything sank in. "What about Katilona?" Skipper asked. He didn't forget about her.

"Ah, Katilona," Hoenkei said happy to change the subject (sort of). "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes. I would," Skipper replied. He was very curious to know what Katilona looked like.

"Katilona, semo eik," Hoenkei called.

Skipper understood what he said. He heard that it wasn't English but he understood it. _Katilona, come out._ He understood that. "Come out?" he whispered to himself. "Why is she hiding?" He asked.

"She is hiding from the hunters," Hoenkei replied. "We all are. You see, the hunters are relentless, ruthless, merciless. We have to hide from them or they'll kill us. We don't want to die, just like everyone else in the world. We have fears too you know. One of them is the hunters. Death by a hunters poison is the worst death there is. So painful, so sad to watch. If you don't get the venom out in time it will travel to the heart and it will be too late. Your father lost ten to a hunters poison. I have watched many go before me and I will watch many more go before I finally perish."

"No you won't," Skipper said forcefully. "I'll make sure of that." He hated the idea that someone was so merciless. That people just killed them because they were beasts and demons. They didn't know if they were good or bad because they didn't care. How could someone be so merciless?

Hoenkei smiled. "You know your father said the same thing," He said.

"I'm not my father," Skipper replied.

"That is not what I meant. He didn't mean to lose any. He just arrived too late. He tried. That is why they were so sad. He stayed with them until their last breath and killed who killed them. You will see. It is not so easy to keep the promise you made. Not easy at all," Hoenkei replied. "And you are like your father in more ways than one. He had the same heart you do. I have faith in whatever choice you chose."

Skipper sighed. He didn't like the thought of losing something that would probably come to be a brother or sister. His father had the same heart. Then his father probably thought the same thing when he was given the beasts. Then his father was probably heart broken when one of the beasts dies. Then his father killed because he was so heartbroken. Then he would probably do the same. "What happened to my father?" He asked.

Hoenkei hung his head. "I was hoping you would not ask that." He sighed, "Joshua was killed by a hunter six years after he gave you the gift. Since you had the gift we remained alive for we were now your beasts. It did not help the pain that came. He was our best friend, our brother. He cared for us dearly. The only thing that kept us going was the knowledge that you would one day care the same. As you grew older it became clearer that you would be much like your father. He was a great man. Very trustworthy and loving. He always seemed to know the right thing to do and the right words to say."

Skipper looked down. Hunters. They'd pay for that. Hunters would learn not to mess with him.

"Skipper? Do not be angry. He told me to tell you that. He did not want you to be angered by his death. He wanted you to not be fueled by anger. He wanted you to be fueled by love. Only strike when you need to. He wanted you not to give yourself away. Your father loved you very much, he does not want you to meet the same fate he did. He told me that before the hunter shot at him. I was not there. He told me to tell you that no matter what fate met him, he did not want the same for you. Skipper, he does not want them to find you. You will listen to him?" Hoenkei asked sympathetically.

Skipper didn't reply. It was his father. Why did the hunters have to find him? Why did this have to run in his family? Why him? He didn't understand most of this yet. It wasn't fair.

"Skipper? I know what you are feeling. I felt the same when I found out," Hoenkei explained.

Then Katilona appeared. "Skippah!" She squealed, "A majjot oie je misx!" (I missed you so much)

Skipper looked down at the little beast. He blinked a few times. She was tiny! She was half his size with big brown eyes and a catlike body. She had two tiny pointed ears and three little spikes on her head that went down her spine and went down the length of her cat-like tail. The spikes multiplied on the tip of her tail making it a very dangerous weapon. She had small feet with only tree claws and the same went for her hands. She had a cat-like nose and mouth and a curved, smooth chin. She looked like a demonic cat really (without the fur and whiskers). And… she was kinda cute too. She was on all fours looking up at him with a big grin. "Katilona?" He asked with a smile.

"Skippah!" She said happily. She had a high voice. Like a little girls. "A majjot oie."

"You missed me?" Skipper asked a little surprised.

"Ooj, a tat," Katilona replied. (yes I did)

Skipper smiled.

"You two used to play together all the time when you were younger," Hoenkei said gently.

"Beasts grow slowly don't they?" He asked.

"Yes. We grow very slowly because we live so long," Hoenkei replied.

"When will you die?" Skipper asked. He didn't want Hoenkei to die. He liked Hoenkei. He hoped Hoenkei didn't die any time soon.

"Whenever you let me die," Hoenkei laughed. "I will die when a hunter kills me. So don't let them kill me. I'm kinda liking this life you made for yourself. It's never slow. Just the way I like it."

That forced Skipper to laugh. Hoenkei was very likable. He was lose and seemed to like the way things were. That was good, because Skipper wasn't going to change. Demi-beast or not, he wasn't going to change because of it. Not a lot anyway.

Katilona jumped onto Skipper's shoulder.

Skipper stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"A majjot oie," She repeated.

Skipper smiled. "A majjot oie, kee," he replied. It came so naturally to him. It surprised him. He thought that he'd have to learn the language. But he already knew it. (I missed you too)

"You are a demon, the language will just come to you," Hoenkei explained.

Katilona started purring. She sat on his shoulder, eyes closed, purring, completely content.

"Where did it come from?" Skipper asked calmly.

"When the demons were being hunted they came up with their own language. A secret language that the hunters could never figure out. It has lasted all this time without the hunters finding it out. They still do not know what we say," Hoenkei explained.

"Does Katilona know how to speak English?" Skipper asked curiously.

"No. Only I and Mishi do. They were never taught so they would remember their own language. We will never teach them for their own safety. Kendik has been wanting to learn. I might teach him. But he will be the last," Hoenkei explained.

Skipper had been tense for the entire time. He was starting to understand things so he let himself relax. He immediately transformed back into a demon. Freaked by the sudden change his fear flicked back on and he shrunk back to being a penguin. "How do I keep that from happening?" He asked, out of breath as Katilona jumped off of him startled.

"Yes. You need to know that," Hoenkei replied. "First you need to know that within every demon and demi-demon a like there is a ball of energy commonly referred to as chitoka. Chitoka is responsible for what for you have. For example, when you are afraid your chitoka closes changing you into your mothers form. If you were a demon you'd change into whatever form you took last. Closing your chitoka on command takes concentration and practice. Opening it certain amounts also takes practice. Let's focus on closing the chitoka. First you have to calm down and open it. Once you are calm your Chitoka will open automatically," Hoenkei explained.

Skipper took a deep breath. He calmed himself down but couldn't find enough courage to completely relax.

"Close your eyes," Hoenkei said, "That usually helps."

Skipper closed his eyes. He took a few more deep breaths and willed himself to relax. He felt himself transforming. He was nervous at first. But if he was going to survive tomorrow he'd need to keep himself in his penguin form. So he sucked it up and let himself transform.

Hoenkei transformed as well. "Open your eyes," he instructed.

Skipper opened his eyes and stared at Hoenkei. He knew it was Hoenkei because of the eyes. They were the same gentle, light green eyes that Hoenkei had as a penguin. He took a deep breath.

"Now focus. Try to feel your chitoka and close it tight," Hoenkei instructed.

Skipper tried but he didn't feel anything. He was starting to get frustrated after a few minutes. He couldn't feel anything at all. How was he supposed to close something that wasn't there?

"Don't look for it. Think of it as meditating. Concentrate on what you want to be," Hoenkei said.

Skipper had meditated before he knew how to. He stopped looking and thought about being a penguin. He thought about flippers and feathers and beaks and flat feet. After a few minutes he felt it. It felt like a little warm spot in his stomach. A few more minutes of meditating and he felt himself shrink. He felt the claws recede into his fingers and his fingers morph together and form flippers.

"There you go!" Hoenkei said happily.

Skipper opened his eyes. He was still staring at Hoenkei but they were both penguins again.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Hoenkei asked casually. Katilona jumped back onto Skippers shoulder.

"No. Where is the chitoka?" Skipper asked.

"The chitoka is in your stomach," Hoenkei replied. "I think you have learned enough for one day. You will be glad to know that your chitoka will not change until you really focus on it. So you are good to go for tomorrow in case you were wondering.

Skipper had been wondering about that.

"Put some practice into it and it won't take much to change. But you can save that for another time. Like tomorrow or next week," Hoenkei said with a smile. "I can take you home now if you'd like. It's almost three am."

"Yeah can we go home now?" Private squeaked. He was tired and confused and just wanted to sleep.

Hoenkei nodded. He transported them back to the zoo. "I will show you how to do that next time," He said to Skipper.

Skipper nodded. He was starting to feel tired too. He decided to let his mind rest. He'd figure everything out in the morning.

Hoenkei went back to the shelter and went to sleep also. The other fifteen beasts came out and slept with him.

Katilona, Mishi, Kendik, Harlo, Majore, Idije, Katonei, Hari, Liona, Parsloon, Frisk, Dragit, Davidei, Jonah, Guto, Aque, Yulo, and Esperanqua all slept in the shelter at night.

_**Well. There's chapter two. Sorry it took me sooooo long to get it up. Been having a little trouble with it. R&R! **_


	3. hunters

Hoenkei appeared in the HQ at ten the next morning in penguin form. "Hey," he said casually as he leaned against the wall.

Skipper looked up at Hoenkei. He had been staring at Kowalski's new invention moments before, but like always it blew up.

Hoenkei shook his head when he saw Skippers black face. "I see you've been having some fun uh?"

Skipper shook the black off his face and glared at Kowalski who was picking himself off the floor. "Another disastrous invention like always," he huffed. He hated Kowalski's inventions. Something always went wrong.

Kowalski opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rico and Private looked up from what they were doing and stared at the door, curious as to why someone knocked on the door since no one ever knocked but rather stormed right in. Kowalski and Skipper stopped and stared at the door as well. Who would knock on their door? No one ever did that. Hoenkei took himself off the wall. He knew who was on the other side of the wall. A warning had gone off within him. It was a hunter.

"Skipper stay away from the door," Hoenkei instructed when Skipper went to open it.

Skipper turned around and stared at Hoenkei. "Why?" he asked skeptically. What was wrong with the door? Other than the fact that whoever was on the other side wasn't from the zoo.

An uneasy feeling arouse from the pit of Hoenkei's stomach. "Just came back here," he commanded.

Skipper opened his mouth to argue.

"And don't argue," Hoenkei added forcefully. "You'll thank me later."

Confused and uneasy himself Skipper obeyed and walked over to Hoenkei as Kowalski opened the door. What was so bad about who was on the other side?

Kowalski opened the door to three emperor penguins, who walked past him and went straight to the middle of the room. These three weren't the ordinary emperors. They wore helmets on their head and odd looking weapons on their backs. They were all built and definitely had no intentions of hiding it. They almost looked like mercenaries, not soldiers but not civilians either. One of them, the scrawniest one, put a scroll on the table while the one that looked to be the leader (back straight flippers together behind his back, unfazed loom in his eye) surveyed the room.

"I am Yatshi," the leader looking emperor stated. "He," motioning to the scrawny emperor, "is Kanshet, and this," pointing to the third emperor, "Is Devin. Now is there any questions?"

"Who the devil are you?" Skipper demanded. "And why are here?" he stared Yatshi square in the eyes daring him to make a mistake.

Hoenkei elbowed Skipper nervously. These guys were a force to be reckoned with. They were hunters. "Keep a good hold of your chitoka," he whispered.

Skipper stiffened. He wasn't stupid he knew what that meant, but he didn't fully believe Hoenkei. "How do you know?" he whispered back.

"When you get more used to things you will feel it too. A defense system within you will turn on when they get nearer. It is what has kept most of us alive. The younger ones don't have this sense yet," Hoenkei explained quietly.

Skipper nodded and looked back up at the hunters. He didn't want to do anything drastic. Not until he got used to this demi-demon thing. But after that, the hunters were going to regret being hunters. Still why were they here? What purpose did it give?

"Well we are hunters, and not the type of hunters you are thinking of. We hunt demons," Yatshi explained. He then explained how demons and hunters came to be in a very unbiased way. What came after however was highly one sided.

"Demons and their counterparts must be wiped out, extinguished," Yatshi said strongly.

"But aren't there good demons?" Private asked, remembering what Hoenkei had explained the day before.

"No," Devin replied blankly.

"There has to be at least a few good demons," Kowalski stated. "Like every other type of species and thing, there are some that are good and some that are bad. It's what keeps the world balanced. Metaphorically speaking."

"Now that's definitely a surprise coming from Kowalski," Yatshi mumbled.

"And why is that?" Skipper challenged. Why was it a surprise for Kowalski to think that? It wasn't very surprising to him.

"You heard that?" Yatshi asked startled.

"Yes, now answer the question," Skipper shot back.

"Because he is one of us if you should know," Yatshi replied confidently.

"What?" Kowalski asked completely throw off. He couldn't be a hunter it was impossible. Then he would have to hunt Skipper and Hoenkei. He didn't want to do that. They were nice people, demons, whatever. They didn't deserve to be hunted. Then again, these guys didn't seem to know that they were demons, so who said they had to know?

"You are a demi-hunter, we were sent to tell you and now that you know we will let it sink in for a bit and come back tomorrow with more details to your mission," Yatshi explained as he and his men walked to the door. He grabbed a hold of the door and turned around. "Welcome to the team rookie."

The door slammed shut.

"Uh-oh," Rico croaked. If Skipper was a demi-demon, and Kowalski a demi-hunter then…what were they supposed to do? That would mean they would be forever locked in a cat and mouse type hunt. It was surprising to Rico that Kowalski was a hunter because those guys seemed emotionless and mean. Kowalski was nothing like them. He was better than them. And he knew the other side of the story. Rico was convinced that Kowalski wouldn't hurt an innocent thing. But if so, how would he tell the hunters?

Skipper and Kowalski stared at each other for a few minutes. Skipper wasn't completely sure what just happened but he had a feeling that it wasn't good. If Kowalski was a hunter then his trust in the hunter organization would come into question more times than once. Skipper knew Kowalski he knew him like the back of his flipper. Kowalski didn't have the heart to kill him, or any of his beasts. That he knew for sure. But by the look in his eye, Skipper didn't think Kowalski did.

Kowalski swallowed. "They don't have to know do they?" he asked nervously. He didn't want to hurt Skipper or any other white demon or beast for that matter, even if they were grey. But what if he was forced with the choice? What if a white demon or beast shows up before him and the hunters take aim? He can't let it happen can he? Did he have the courage to stand up to a whole organization like that? Or would he be silenced? They could mind wash him. They could become so convincing that he'd forget what he's learned. From Skipper and Hoenkei. Skipper has taught him to go with his gut. Do what was right. Still was he strong enough to avoid deception? And Hoenkei told him the nature of every beast and demon. Could he be made to forget that as well? Kowalski looked up at Skipper. Skipper had confidence in his eyes. Kowalski had Skippers trust. After all he had earned it right? After all these years he had earned that trust and Skipper had definitely earned his. All those years… He couldn't be made to forget all the time he's spent with Skipper or everything they've been through. Kowalski took a deep breath. He was probably just doing what he did best, over evaluating. Yes, he was just over evaluating things.

Hoenkei smiled. "Ah! Then you will be one of the half ways. This is grand!" he said happily, with relief.

"I'm guessing that this is a good thing," Kowalski replied feeling relief himself, "But what is a half way?" Half way. Kowalski had a guess but wasn't sure. The tone of voice that Hoenkei said it in suggested something good. That in itself was a relief.

"A half way is a hunter who only hunts evil twisted demons. In other words half ways leave white demons in peace and hunt the others," Hoenkei explained.

"What happens if a blue or black demon was good?" Private asked curiously. Surely there were other kinds of good demons. Everyone had their own mind right? Surly some black or blue or red demon would run into someone who'd teach him that things could be more peaceful. Turn bad to good. It happens to ever other type of living thing right?

"Then it would start to lose its color like the first white demons had eventually turning white as well. It takes only two years for a demon to turn grey and once grey a half way knows to watch but not hunt. Grey can mean one of two things. Either a demon is turning white or gaining color. Half ways usually leave them alone because if it is turning then another hunter can get it. Half ways are good friends to have, but they can be iffy too at times. Not that you would be Kowalski, but I have seen my share of half ways that get angry and kill a fellow demon. If you were wondering Skipper isn't the only white demon now. Many have gone through the process that I just identified. There are many nowadays. And when a demon changes color so do its beasts. However beasts are tight clinging to old ways. It takes a bit of time to fully transform beasts to white beasts. It is not impossible though. I have seen them and even met one once. By accident of course," Hoenkei continued.

"Oh," Private said, "that makes a bit more sense."

"Before," Skipper said still thinking about it, "you said something about sensing hunters." It had intrigued him but as hunters were in the room he asked no further of the subject. Now that they were alone though he felt free to ask. And Hoenkei still had a lot to explain. Skipper had been taught by many people different things so he knew that all would come in due time. However if Hoenkei didn't mind explaining then he'd continue to ask questions as they came.

"Yes," Hoenkei replied. "Demons and older beasts have a sense that protects them most of the time. Whenever a hunter draws near a sense of defense rises within us and we transform into an earth creature. It is a defense mechanism that keeps us safe when we are apart from the family." It was quite the useful sense and had saved him many times. Being able to sense a hunter was always good especially when with the younger ones. It gave time to safely get to the younger ones and transport them somewhere safe.

"Do hunters have this sense?" Kowalski asked. If he did have this sense then when he felt it he could act on it. Maybe run ahead and see what type of demon it was. If he could catch the demon, which sounded like an entirely different feat in itself.

"I am not sure, but it seems that they have the beginning stages of it. Even the older ones don't seem to fully have one," Hoenkei responded thoughtfully. He tried to remember all the times he had close encounters with almost being fired at, when he had just escaped the sighting of a hunter. "They seem to get more edgy and suspicious when one of us is near. More paranoid if you will."

"So they have a half sense?" Kowalski questioned. He had a strong need to know. For Skipper's sake.

"You…could say that," Hoenkei replied slowly. "More or less they have begun to feel something when we get near. It makes being one of us more dangerous."

"Well I would definitely think so," Private stated. If hunters had senses that told them when a demon was near it would make being a demon very dangerous. More so than it already was, and that seemed very dangerous.

"Yes. But for now I would like to take Skipper, alone this time. He has nothing new to learn yet but I do want to give you more than a few minutes to decide Kowalski, if you truly are a half way or if it is merely the wish of your heart," Hoenkei said.

"Wait-" they were gone before Skipper got to finished his sentence. He spun around and stared at Hoenkei before stating, "He's not going to attack us."

"You don't know that for sure," Hoenkei argued.

"Yes I do," Skipper replied forcefully.

"No. He had gained your trust over the years and trust me I know. I've watched. But even so, the hunter organization is clever and mysterious all in itself. Each member a genius in his own way. There are ways to deceive every rookie. Many of them. Only the best of them maintain a half way status. And even then it takes great bravery as well. To be a half way you have to conceal it, hide it from anyone's knowledge. Along with smarts you have to be unafraid of the consequences if you are found out. That is where most fall short. The organization receives hints, not full knowledge, but if there is any doubt then the accused must be able to stand before the organizations leaders and effectively lie to them without even a hint or slightest sense of unease. If there is even a slight doubt in one's ability, showing signs of a lie in any way, then an alarm will go off and he will be killed. This is why I do not trust his judgment right now. For he has the wits. But I do not believe he is brave enough to stand in the face of death. And that is why I asked if it was merely a wish of the heart. Don't confuse my intentions Skipper. In my opinion the only questionable thing about him IS his bravery. Otherwise he is perfect in my books. But like I said, bravery is what usually gets them," Hoenkei explained calmly. He looked up at Skipper waiting for a response. He knew Skipper would understand that, he is an honest man. Like his father was. The only difference between the two is simple. Skipper has more spark. Even when his father was young he didn't have that. Skipper was more determined and even if it is just slight, braver than his father. He hated to say it yesterday, because while Skipper has the heart of his father, Hoenkei believed Skipper when he said he wasn't like his father. Skipper would lose but one or two if any at all. But that was just the way Hoenkei felt. Things might be very different in reality.

Skipper could understand that. Having the explanation helped. If Kowalski's bravery was in question, though he would like to have complete confidence in it, Skipper would have to say he questioned it as well. Kowalski wasn't the bravest man in the world, and though he wasn't weak hearted either, Skipper had his own doubts about whether or not Kowalski could stand up to an entire organization. That would be a feat for any man to do. But Skipper still had confidence in Kowalski. He was a good man at heart, which would never change. Skipper was a bit startled about the organizations leaders. All leaders of any organization are hard cases that have a special ability to carry out whatever needs to be done and petrify everyone into obeying them no matter what. That meant that in order for Kowalski to be a true half way hunter he would have to learn to lie to very powerful intimidating figures. Kowalski had a hard challenge in front of him. Still Skipper believed he could do it. Kowalski was a science guy and in science for every problem there is a solution. "I see what you mean," he finally replied.

Hoenkei saw it in his eyes. "You still put all your trust in him? Don't you?"

Skipper sighted. He did. Honestly, he really did. Kowalski wouldn't hurt a fly if he could avoid it. There had to be a way to train him. "Yes," he replied still half in his own thoughts. If there was another half way, he would have to have a good heart right? He would be a nice guy then. If so wouldn't he be able to teach Kowalski, like Hoenkei taught him? To teach Kowalski to be a true half way like Hoenkei was to teach him to be a successful demon. It wasn't impossible.

"What are you thinking?" Hoenkei asked with careful curiosity.

"You said there were other half ways however few right?" Skipper asked still piecing his thoughts together.

"Yeah," Hoenkei replied slowly. "What are you getting at?"

"If it's his bravery you have in question then couldn't we find one of those half ways to teach Kowalski?"

"Ah. You are a lot smarter then you let on skipper," Hoenkei laughed. "But yes. We could do something like that." Hoenkei smiled, Skipper was a clever boy. With hunters lurking around every corner it was a good talent to have.

"Do you know any?" Skipper asked.

"DO I know any? I know the best cockiest one in all the business," Hoenkei replied confidently. "I'll have to warn you though, he's a bit of a trip. He's got his own way of dealing with the organization. No one messes with him and he's got his own team, which consists of himself. I think he'll be the perfect guy for the job. The only interrogation that ever scratched him was the first. The rest he passed with flying colors. He's a bit hyper as well," Hoenkei warned.

"Hyper and cocky, but perfect for the job ey?" Skipper replied thinking. That didn't wound too bad. And if he was the best of the best then he really was perfect for the job. "Let's give it a go."

"If you say so," Hoenkei shrugged. Kanchut was a character. He was definitely a character. Still Hoenkei had been wanted to see him again. Hoenkei led Skipper through the sewer systems of the city. "I met him in the sewer while following you around one day, in case you were wondering," he stated.

"That's good to know," Skipper replied half-heartedly. He really didn't care much.

Hoenkei stopped in front of a futuristic door and smiled. "Kanchut, man have I missed him. He's a bit of a wiz but he's all together a happy fellow," he explained. He grabbed ahold of Skipper and transported him to the other side of the door. "I'll have to teach you that soon," he stated.

"Yes you have to teach me how to do that," Skipper agreed. He looked into the long hallway before him. This Kanchut didn't get around much. It was just solid grey until disappearing into blackness. Very bland and uninteresting. But if this is where he lives then who was he to judge?

_**Yeah it's a bit unfocused here but I'll do my best to get more on track.**_


End file.
